Hidden Tears
by SparkleInTheSun
Summary: She could taste that familiar bile creeping up her throat once more, swallowing to keep it down, not being able to take any more pain. She knew how weak she was, how weak everyone knew she always had been – she wished she could prove them all wrong.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing, 'cept the story line. **

**~ "Everything that has ever caused a tear to trickle down my cheek, I turn away from and hide from it all. But now, everything is unwinding and finding it's way back towards me. And now I don't even know what to do, I just know that the pain I felt so long ago... it's hurting ten times more." ~ **

**~ Hidden Tears ~ **

Mitchie looked down at her knees, digging her nails into her skin as hard as she could, ignoring the tears that fell down her pale face, hitting the ground below. She sighed, putting her head on her knees as she ran her fingers through her hair, ignoring the wind brushing past her, causing her to shiver.

She could taste that familiar bile creeping up her throat once more, swallowing to keep it down, not being able to take any more pain. She knew how _weak _she was, how weak everyone knew she always had been – she wished she could prove them all wrong. She looked down at the ground, curling her toes around the dirt ground, smiling as it tickled her feet – it had always been the _simple _things with her.

"Don't let him break you..." She whispered to herself, looking up at the night sky and biting down on her lip. She hated pretending, she hated the fact that everyone knew it was all make believe, she wasn't as _strong, _as she was trying to make out to those around her, the people who loved her. In fact, she wasn't strong at all.

She could feel him behind her before he spoke, neither of them daring to move when he put his hand on her shoulder; both of them hesitating, anticipating her own reaction. Mitchie clenched her fists, focusing on the moon in order to stop herself from yanking away from him, crying out for help.

He stood behind her, only having a gentle touch of her shoulder as his breathing hitched, waiting for her to scream at him, begging him to leave her alone. When that moment didn't come, he moved, sitting down next to the girl who he loved so much – the girl who he missed more than anything.

His voice cracked as he spoke, looking at her, "Mitchie?" He followed her gaze when she didn't make a movement or sound, her eyes not moving from that one spot, neither of them daring to exchange a word and ruin the longest time they had spent together since that party.

He looked at her when she finally took a deep breath, ".... Shane..." His name was foreign on her lips, causing him to look at her in surprise when she finally spoke to him – it had been over a month since he had last heard her speak.

He wanted to hold her, more than anything. He wanted to ask her what happened, he could only guess... and his imagination was running wild every moment of every single day since that night. He ran his fingers through his hair and looked at her, edging just a little closer before putting a hand on her cheek, turning her head to face him. "I love you." He spoke with such certainty, determination evident on his face as she looked at him.

He waited, just like he told her he would, he would **always **wait for her. Her eyes met with his, a small nod as she whispered the same words back, smiling a little when a wide grin spread across his features.

She realized she didn't want to be alone anymore, it was killing her a little more every single day, she couldn't handle it... she wasn't sure she even wanted to. She jumped a little under his touch, before resting her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes and closing the gap between the two.

"Tell me..." He gulped, rubbing her back ever so lightly, afraid that she would break down at any moment, terrified that she would realize she didn't want this and would push him away like she had done for so long now. "Tell me what happened that night, please."

Mitchie felt like running, like she always did, she wanted to run as far away as she possibly could away from him. She couldn't do this, she couldn't tell him anything. She couldn't tell _anyone. _It was her best kept secret, and she intended to keep it that way... even if it was eating her up inside.

She looked at him, tears running down her cheeks, looking into her eyes – could she even trust him enough? She bit down on her lip, trying her best to avoid the thought of **ever **telling him, it was better this way. Her hurting, him fine. It was better.

His hand on top of hers, his eyes looking straight into hers, she knew what she _had _to do. "... I was raped." She finally whispered, after what seemed like forever. Turning away from him, her eyes focusing on the ground below her. The tears seemingly never going to stop falling from her brown eyes as he sat there, his mouth agape.

Shane let the information process for a few seconds, trying his best to not get angry, he never wanted Mitchie to see him mad. He stared into space, his heart beating too quickly as he clenched his fists, he thought about how good it would feel to kill the guy who did that to the girl he loved so much. How amazing it would feel to break the man that broke his Mitchie, the man who _ruined _her.

He shook his head, tears now falling down his face as he pulled her close to him. He had been imagining the worse for so long, to hear it from her only hurt more. He wanted to whisper words of comfort in her ear, tell her he would be there for her, that it was all going to be okay – but for the first time, he couldn't even speak.

Mitchie looked at him, wrapping her own arms tight around him as she sobbed, amazed at the sudden wash of relief that ran over her the moment she said those three words out loud. She closed her eyes, breathing in Shane's scent, smiling at the thought of finally having another persons touch on her – other than the man she loathed. She smiled a little, blushing before kissing his neck.

He looked down in surprise, getting the one reaction he never would have expected from her. It took him a moment to respond, leaning down to press his lips lightly to hers, not really sure what he was doing as she deepened the kiss. Shane gulped, moving his hands down to her waist before pulling away.

"Mitchie?" His voice was barely a whisper as he looked at her, his hands moving up her body to brush some hair behind her ear. "What are you doing?" She shook her head, looking straight into his eyes,

"I've had his touch on me for months, Shane... please... I need you to make him go away... I love you." Shane nodded, kissing away the tears that fell down her face, not sure how to respond as she kissed him again and unbuttoned his shirt slowly.

He stared at her, murmuring, "I don't want you to hate me." as she shook her head and lay back, pulling him down with her. "I could never hate you. I want this.. I want you..." He nodded, hovering above her and biting down on his lip.

"You know I'd never hurt you, right?" He whispered in her ear before kissing her ear lobe, running kisses down to her collarbone as she nodded, whispering "I know." before closing her eyes tight and smiling at him. "I love you." He muttered before pressing his lips to hers; wanting to take away all the pain she had been feeling away; he loved her more than anything.

"I love you too..." Mitchie whispered back, opening her eyes and running her fingers through his hair, a small smile playing on her face, staring into his eyes as she found herself wanting those new memories, a new persons touch on her, a new persons eyes... Shane was the one she had longed for all this time. She loved him so much.

**A/N: Wow. Pretty bad ending, but I didn't know where to end it really. Smitchie FTW xD**


End file.
